1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose coupling, and more particularly to a hose coupling of a simple construction which is adapted to readily accomplish not only airtight or watertight connection of a hose to a coupling body and effective prevention of disconnection of the hose therefrom by merely inserting one end of the hose into the coupling body but disconnection of the hose from the coupling body by merely manually pressing a flange of a collar fitted in the coupling body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been conventionally proposed and practiced many kinds of hose couplings. However, the conventional hose couplings each are not adapted to readily attain airtight or watertight connection of a hose to the coupling and disconnection of the hose therefrom with a simple construction. Also, in the prior art hose coupling, the prevention of disconnection of the hose from the coupling has rendered the construction and operation more complicated. This causes the manufacturing costs to be significantly increased.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable in the art to develop a hose coupling which is capable of effectively exhibiting such function as described above with a simple construction and being readily operated.